Last Nightmare
by luana cyanide
Summary: this is a song-fic, thats fan related to The Rasmus, the point of view of the character is Lauri... Lauri has drunk his way to the bottom of a bottle for a while after his psycho ex girlfriend is murdered....


**Images of blood and violence, knives****, guns and dead bodies ripped through my dreams, scaring me awake. I sat up quickly in my bed; I could feel the cold sweat running down my forehead. I looked over to the bedside clock; it read 01:30 am. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes; it looked like it was going to be another sleepless night, unless I could find sanctuary in the bottom of a Vodka bottle.**

**I went in search of my stash of booze, wondering where the hell I had stashed it this time. I found a half-empty bottle of Vodka and began sipping from it, feeling the powerful liquid burning its way down my throat, I sat down in front of the T.V and flicked the channel to Scuzz, From First To Last's song 'Ride The Wings Of Pestilence' was playing, it eerily reminded me of the nightmare I had just managed to escape from.**

_**Hiding behind the shadows,  
I'll be waiting in the dark,  
To drive this blade straight through your heart,  
I'll drag your body to the car as blood races down my arm,  
I think everyone will wonder where you are.**_

**It was scary to think that the nightmare I'd just had tied into the song so much. It was a nightmare about murder, betrayal and lots and lots of knives.**

_**I'll hide you in my walls**__**,  
Your body will never be found,  
I'll wear your skin as a suit pretend to be you,  
Your friends will like you more then they used to**_

_**Dear diary my teen-angst bulls has a body count! (Count!)  
I believe its six going on to seven now!!! Seven now!!!**_

**A few minutes later I was staring into the bottom of the Vodka bottle, wondering where the hell all the Vodka had gone, I stood up and immediately fell over again. That's where the Vodka had gone… I stood up again, slowly, and tottered over to the wine rack, it took my brain a few minutes to register why there was no bottles on the rack, then I looked around my kitchen and saw all the empty bottles of Vodka, Whiskey and my favourite, Peach Schnapps. I tried to remember how long these nightmares had been going on, and how I had managed to empty at least thirty bottles without having to call an ambulance… I looked up at the clock over my mantelpiece and with blurry eyes could only just make out the time being 01:40 am; I had been awake and emptied a bottle in ten minutes. **

_**I've been dreaming about you,  
In a pool of your own blood,  
With your eyes gouged out,  
by the work of my thumbs,  
The scent of your insides,  
From under the floor boards,  
The perfect perfume,  
For settling a score.**_

**Those particular lyrics reminded me of my psycho ex-girlfriend, of how much she had wrecked my life and how much I wanted to exact my revenge on her. But I couldn't do that now, and that was mainly the reason for my terrible nightmares. I was there, in the club when she turned up, she noticed me and decided to act all smug, the next minute there was four men running into the club, AK47's, sawn-off shotguns blasting people to bits, a couple of the men even had knives, that was where I'd gotten the scar that runs the length from my chest to my hip. I'd tried to protect her, even though she had threaten to tell the police that I'd done stuff that I hadn't that was illegal, I tried to protect her and I failed. Not that it mattered anymore, seeing as she was gone and so was my sleep. The weirdest thing about her murder though was as if the man who faced her then shot her had known her, been an ex-boyfriend or something and he was getting his revenge on her, it must have been revenge, her murder fitted the lyrics, her eyes had been gouged out after she had been murdered, why do that to a dead body? She was already dead, what was his point in taking her eyes out? Yeah he'd settled a score alright, but I wanted him dead for never allowing me to get my revenge on her for being so psycho. Suddenly I remembered what T-shirt the guy had been wearing, it was a From First To Last gig shirt. He could have been one of the murderers that were going around town, murdering people according to lyrics in songs. The last victim of his I had heard of was killed with a scythe, and that the murderer was wearing a top saying "Don't Fear The Reaper".**

_**I'll hide you in my walls,  
Your body will never be found,  
I'll wear your skin as a suit,  
pretend to be you your friends will like you more than they used to,  
pretend to be you your friends will like you more than they used to.**_

_**  
**_**I heard a knock on the door, wondering who it could be this time of the night, but how could it be night when it was so light outside? I looked over to the clock above the mantelpiece and it said 07:30, it seemed impossible that that much time had passed since the nightmare, the person at the door was knocking again, it seemed like they were desperate to talk to me.**

"**Just a minute." I shouted towards the direction of the door, but the person just kept knocking even more.**

**I stumbled towards the door, and unlocked it, suddenly noticing the oddly shaped blurry shadow that was cast through the translucent glass; it looked like the person was carrying what looked like a sawn-off shotgun. The second I had unlocked the door I knew I had made a terrible mistake, the alcohol had slowed my reactions down, not made me think straight. The glass in the door shattered, a hole blown right in the middle of where the glass used to be, the smell and tang of cordite hung in the air, pain shot through the middle of my body as the glass from the door lacerated my entire torso. I looked down and saw the blood soaking through my thin toweling dressing-gown, my head started to get light, the edges of things in my eyeshot were getting blurry and everything was getting a black haze to it, I felt myself fall over, the murderer straddled my blood soaked body and whispered the last verse of "Ride The Wings Of Pestilence" into my ear.**

"_**Ride the wings of...  
Ride the wings of...  
Ride the wings of...  
Ride the wings of pestilence!  
Ride the wings of pestilence!  
Ride the wings of pestilence!  
Ride the wings of pestilence!"**_

**The End.**

_**  
**_


End file.
